


[Podfic] Snakefood

by Vaysh, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a bit heavier when he comes back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Snakefood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snakefood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71612) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



**Reader:** leemarchais/wench_fics  
 **Beta:** sisi_rambles - thank you, dear! This would be a mess without you. :D  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings:** kink: feederism, PWP, excessive use of fifth year canon details  
 **Cover Art:** jkivela  
 **Length:** 01:08:33  
 **File Size:** 47.4 MB (MP3) | 78 MB (M4b)  
 **Podficcer Notes:** vaysh, I do hope you like this. I had a lot of fun recording it and exploring my (in)ability to speak French. *g* ♥ to you.

[Live Streaming Here](http://leemarchais.livejournal.com/47663.html#cutid5)

  
[ ](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Snakefood.mp3)

**Download links (right-click and "Save As"):**

**mp3** [click here](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Snakefood.mp3.zip)  
 **m4b** [click here](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Snakefood.m4b.zip)  



End file.
